Bare-Baretain : the secret meeting!
by Jiki Arosakka
Summary: What REALLY goes on during the day for my neopet girls! o_O Just random blah, really.


Author's Note: No, I don't own Neopets, I never did, and most likely, I never will. T_T OH, THE HARSH REALITIES!! Buuut… all these pets, I own. (Ny = Nydasa, Danta = Danta874, Tamue = OobabixgurloO, Ireland = Ireland101, TaiBo = TaiboChan2, Usada = Rabi_en_rose, Dejiko = Di_Gi_Charat, Zao = Zaoshi, Zaftry = Zaftry, Oscar = Oscar263, Gema = GemaGema *put in the pound*, Papaya = Papaya_Kanmimon, and Cinnamon = Cinnamon_Kitsuikon) Bare- Baretain means "Valen-Valentine" in Japanese, and it's sort of this hidden club that the girls go to during the day, kind of like a cupid service ^^ There's a lot of romance indicated here, cuz… well, it's a cupid service. What do you WANT them to talk about?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er… excuse me?" Nydasa the green kacheek stood in front of the small, dark room, trying to bring order. Ny was a natural leader, however, she had a very small voice and was extremely meek, so she never really got anywhere. Everyone continued to chatter around her. "ExCUSE me!" she said again, to no avail. Tamue the purple zafara looked up, though.  
  
"Eh? You guys, shaddap, I think Ny wants to say something." Everyone went on with their conversations. "I SAID… EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!"  
  
The chatter stopped.  
  
"THANK you." Tamue sat back down and yawned, eating some noodles. Ny adjusted her glasses quickly.  
  
"Er, yes, thank you Miss Tamue. As I was going to say…" She opened a rather large book in front of her and looked down at it. "This meeting of Bare-Barentain has come to order!" With that, she turned on a push light that was on the desk in front of her.  
  
Everyone "ooohed."  
  
"A call of attendance, if I may be so allowed?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Tamue?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Ireland?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"TaiBo?"  
  
"Ready and waiting, your grace!"  
  
"Usada?"  
  
"I'm heeere!"  
  
"Papaya?"  
  
"Papaya is heeere! Me is ready too!"  
  
"Cinnamon?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Danta?"  
  
"You betcha, cousin!" Danta snapped a picture of Ny for her photo book.  
  
"Nydasa?" She fixed her glasses again with a slight smile. "Yes, I am present. And… Dejiko?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Eh.." Tamue started. "I think she couldn't come today. She was running over at Gamers today, you know. Watching Max and all that."  
  
"Poor thing…" Ireland piped up. "My cousin has to take care of a little boy all on her own, AND run a store? WHILE trying to grow back her home/garden that was burned into ashes on March 29th?" Everyone shuddered.  
  
"March 29th…"  
  
"Evil, evil mayonnaise."  
  
"Tamue, how can mayonnaise be evil?!"  
  
"Papaya doesn't know what March 29th you all ish talking about. Me is very confused by all of you."  
  
"Yeah, well, Papaya, you and Cinnamon came in after all of it happened."  
  
"It was horrible. Our home burned to ruins."  
  
"I lived there for a whole YEAR!"  
  
"Excuse MEE!" Ny squeaked, and silence took over again. "Now, to buisiness, if you please! Miss Ireland!"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Have you gotten any farther on the whole Dream/Oscar thing yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ny. You know Oscar, he's stubborn as a moehog. Not only that, you know how he likes Dream; but he can't seem to go within 5 feet of her in front of people anymore. I'll just have to fix it…"  
  
"I suppose so. Any other news on that?"  
  
"Well, no, nothing else really. I think the only problem is that Oscar is stubborn."  
  
"You can handle it, though?"  
  
"You bet'cha!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Ny smiled, then looked back at her book, adjusting her glasses again. "Hm. Now… Miss TaiBo? Are you doing anything about the Zao/Pyro story?"  
  
"Oh… I forgot about that, sorry Ny, you know with all the stuff going on… and you know how forgetful I am. And with my training… and then there was the whole Pyro going after Beerlap for awhile. Zao didn't seem to like that."  
  
"Yes, I understand. But… do you think you could get working on it?" Taibo nodded vigorously.  
  
"Okay. Now, Tamue, you're getting progress, I know that."  
  
"I dunno, Ny, seems a bit hopeless to me."  
  
"Usada, you'll get your assignment… well, how about Zaftry and Ves?"  
  
"You've got it." Usada pulled out a pad of paper in the shape of a rabbit head and began taking notes, muttering to  
  
herself.  
  
"Now, I would like to call a matter to all of your attention." Ny started again, taking off her glasses and putting them on her stand. Everyone grew quiet. "This matter is Miss Dejiko. She has been awfully down lately, and I don't know if all of you have noticed. But… she has seemed quieter than usual, and less happy than normally. She is being weighed down a lot, as you all know, with Max's visit from the future, and with her running Gamers more with Gema gone, and of course, the issue of March 29th."  
  
Everyone shivered again, but nodded.  
  
"Does anyone know of any way to cheer her up at all?"  
  
"Well, there's always the jingly bells. We could buy her lots of them or something… you know how she loves jingly bells." Usada said, looking up from her notebook.  
  
"Or we could buy her a new kitty hat, she wants a new one, you know." Ireland nodded.  
  
"We could help replant her lost garden! Ooh, she goes on and on about how she misses her flowers…" Danta agreed.  
  
"Or maybe we could just play Bare-Barentain with her." Tamue said, silencing everyone. "Hook her up with someone."  
  
"OH! What a PERFECT idea, Tam'!" Ireland squealed. "But… you know, with Shaggys_Secretweapon and Jim still on her mind…"  
  
"Do you think it's such a good idea then?" Cinnamon frowned, flapping her wings in annoyance. "I don't know too much about this Dejiko girl. Maybe she's just sick or something."  
  
"Nah, that can't be it. Even when Dejiko's SICK, she's up and about. Saying 'nyu' and all that, annoying us all…"  
  
"I'm used to the whole 'nyu' thing, and it's Dejiko's trademark. If she didn't say it just once, I'd be afraid that she was dying or something." Danta said, putting film into her camera. "Who could we do Bare- Barentain with anyway? Dejiko doesn't seem to have any crushes."  
  
"How about Arlhox? Me thinks she is closer to him than to any of the other guys here, except for the fire wocky." Papaya spoke up.  
  
"Arlhox?" Ny blinked at Papaya. "I never really thought about him before… yes, he and Dejiko get along well enough. But I don't think it would be such a good idea."  
  
"Me either." Tamue crossed her eyes, wrinkled up her nose, and stuck out her tongue. "Blah… I still say Arlhox is bad news."  
  
"Tamue, you have reasons. Dejiko doesn't have any kind of reason to be afraid of him whatsoever." Ireland informed her."  
  
"I don't care. I still say he's bad news. And our innocent Dejiko and Arlhox? I don't think it would work. I mean, Dejiko hasn't done anything wrong that I know of. Arlhox, he's made tons of mistakes…"  
  
"Well, you mustn't judge someone by there mistakes, Miss Tamue." Ny picked up her glasses again and fiddled with them. "I, for one, have made many mistakes in my life. So has Dejiko, and yourself. You should judge not by mistakes, but by accomplishments."  
  
"Wise words to live by."  
  
"She's right Tamue. I mean, you made a HUGE mistake… Xelqued!"  
  
Danta snickered. "Yeah. Dejiko was even nice to him on his first day here, he was all snobby to her."  
  
Tamue frowned. "You just don't see Xelqued the way I do. He's a whole different person once you get to know him, so stop picking on the guy. Ireland, YOU like Rosuto. One of my best friends. And Ny and Hoshi, he doesn't even talk much at all anyway!"  
  
"Yes, well, if everyone saw the people we care the most about as we do," Ny went a bit pink around the cheeks, putting her glasses back on with a smile. "Then EVERYONE in this room would be in love with Xelqued, Hoshi, and Rosuto. Even Derix or Horus would be worthy candidates."  
  
"I still say Arlhox is bad news." Tamue said stubbornly.  
  
"Tamue, you think BOLOGNA is bad news."  
  
"It IS!" From somewhere outside, a bell rang. Everyone jumped and looked around.  
  
"Eh, that's the end of the session then, I suppose. We have to decide though, are we for or against Dejiko and  
  
Arlhox?"  
  
"I say he's bad news."  
  
"I'm in for it! I always love a challenge!" Ireland grinned.  
  
"Dejiko may not look it, but she's a close friend of mine." Usada shut her notebook. "If she LIKES Arlhox, then she should have him, that's what I say."  
  
"But it's too early to decide whether she does or doesn't like him at all!" Tamue whimpered. "What if she doesn't? What if this is all just a misinterpretation?"  
  
"I don't think it should be any such thing." Danta put away her camera and held her paw in the circle. "I'm in for it!"  
  
"So am I!" TaiBo nodded and added her own paw.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake!" Tamue growled. "I'm against!"  
  
"Papaya wants to play the game now! She watched too much!"  
  
"I'm in if Papaya is." Cinnamon nodded.  
  
"Well… the vote is 7/8." Ny said, looking at Tamue. "However, Tamue is right, this may not be what Dejiko wants,  
  
or what Arlhox wants. We'll have to stake out and find out."  
  
"I'm all for that, then." Tamue nodded. "But I still say he's bad news."  
  
"Well, then this session is dismissed." Ny turned off the push-light.  
  
Everyone 'awwwed.'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: How's THAT for completely random? I thought this one over while I was working on my San Francisco puzzle in my living room, but I left a lot of it out, because I really don't feel like writing too much right now. It's 11:30 at night, and I'm a little tired, plus, I have my anime class tomorrow. So, I'm going to bed. See you all later.  
  
~Jikki 


End file.
